Mortemis
Mortemis the Eternal Lich'' is a premium hero in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance. Mortemis costs $2.99 and starts at Level 5. Description Refusing to die, this old wizard King exchanged his humanity for the forbidden knowledge of the arts of Necromancy. Now an undead, he joins Vez'nan's army pursuing the dark power that was promised to him. Skills Primary 'CALL OF THE HAUNTED '(active, cooldown: 30 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): :Using the tormenting whispers of the dead, he forces an enemy to run away for 6/7/8 seconds. 'ROTTEN LAND '(active, ''cooldown: ''20 seconds) (3/3/3 hero points): :Corrupts the soil and creates a zone (damage area: 100) that deals 1/2/3 magic damage per 0.2 second to all enemies in it for 10 seconds. '''GRIM PRESENCE (passive) (1/1/1 hero points): :Enemies around Mortemis lose 10%/20%/30% of their resistances (area: 200). UNDEAD SERVITUDE '(''passive) (2/2/2 hero points): :When an enemy dies near Mortemis it will resurrect as a zombie. Up to 4/5/6 zombies at the same time. :Zombie's health degrades over time; -1/-3/-5 HP per second. Ultimate Spell 'ROTTEN BODYGUARD '(active, ''cooldown: ''60 seconds) (4/4/4 hero points): :Summons a Zombie Behemoth to fight enemies for 15 seconds, dealing area True Damage (area: 80) and stunning enemies for 1.2 seconds on every attack. Secondary '''ARMY OF DARKNESS :When Mortemis dies, 2/3/4 zombies (Zombie level: 1/2/3) spawn around his corpse. :Improves at levels 7 and 8. Stats Tips and Tricks Mortemis is a hero who focuses on stalling. He has a variety of abilities that emphasize the importance of Barracks and stalling power. In order to make the most of Mortemis' powers, he has to be placed near the front line, but protected by his undead and your own warriors. Mortemis' powerful base attack and area of effect skills will make your enemies tremble. In depth analysis of his abilities: * Undead Servitude '''is Mortemis' pinnacle of power, and should be ranked up as soon as possible to increase the survivability of his zombies army. His undead will be the shield against incoming enemies, especially ranged foes who can shred through his low defense. You should have at least Undead Servitude II to count on the zombies as reliable blockers. ** The Grim Cemetery syncs astoundingly well with Mortemis' Undead Servitude, both thematically and in practice. The large number of expendable zombies provide a shield wall for Mortemis to safely attack from behind. ** The Elite Harassers benefit well from Mortemis' zombie army. They can fire volleys of arrows at enemies from a safe distance, and you do not have to spend extra gold on Backstab. ** The Melting Furnace also syncs especially well with Mortemis. The zombies help keep enemies in range, and the tower can repeatedly stuns enemies, on top of the '''Rotten Bodyguard's stun attacks. ** The Orc Shaman's lightning attacks, stun ability and healing ability match well with Mortemis, to help his zombies survive longer and deal more damage to blocked enemies. * Rotten Land is Mortemis' main area damaging ability. With a short cooldown and long duration, the skill provides very consistent damage, albeit requiring enemies to stay inside for a long time to suffer the full effect. To ensure this, place Reinforcements and other friendly units to halt enemies while they are within Rotten Land. ** Place the Rotten Bodyguard to take advantage of his stun attacks, to keep more enemies in range. The same can be done with Melting Furnace and Orc Shaman, both of which share mutually beneficial relationships with Mortemis' zombies, as well. ** Place Demon Goonies (Call Reinforcements) to stop enemies in the area of effect. When sufficiently upgraded, their death explosion can deal a bit more damage to enemies. * Grim Presence is a powerful support skill, reducing enemies' resistances. To make use of it, when enemies with high defense are present, move Mortemis closer to the front line without letting him go into melee. With practice, you will be able to decide the correct distance to place him. ** Infernal Mage with their Affliction ability can shred even more defense, temporarily. Couple one with Mortemis to maximize the reduction in armor and magic resistance. ** Artillery Towers make the most value out of the area of effect of Grim Presence, thanks to their area attacks. ** Grim Cemetery can provide enough stall power to ensure Mortemis' safety, even when he goes very close to the frontline. * Call of the Haunted should only be upgraded once until Mortemis reaches level 10, to get the occasional scare ability. While the duration lasts quite long, it only affects one target and has a substantially long CD, hence only useful when a strong enemy is targeted. The skill's short range serves to protect Mortemis against stray foes that get through the front line of warriors. ** Intentionally letting a strong enemy get through to Mortemis can make it the target of Call of the Haunted, stalling the strong enemy for a long time. * Army of Darkness is an odd passive in that it can only be triggered by Mortemis' death. While the summoned army is quite formidable, one should not let Mortemis dies, as the summoned zombies is not worth his demise. However, it can be life saving when your defense is breached, as the multiple spawned zombies can dampen the enemy forces, giving you time to reach accordingly. * Rotten Bodyguard is a powerful blocking spell. The summoned giant not only can take a lot of punishment, it can also stuns enemies for 1.2 second with each attack. This ability can ease the pressure on a choke point under siege, and indirectly protect other warriors. Use it liberally, as the CD is sufficiently short and the Giant can quickly turn a bad skirmish in your favor. Keep in mind that the behemoth is NOT immune to instakill, poison, and polymorph. Related Upgrades Quotes * "Hear the whispers of the dead!" * "Death is but the beginning." * "I love the smell of rot." * "Join my army of darkness." * (death) "I... am... eternal!" Trivia * The name Mortemis is likely a portmanteau of Artemis and Mort. The former is a Greek Goddess of wild animals, wilderness, childbirth and virginity and likely has no influence on this character, while the latter is French for Death. Mort is also the name of a book in the Discworld series by Terry Pratchett. The book follows the titular Mort, as he becomes an apprentice to Death. *'Death is but the beginning' **Similar to a line taken from the 1999 film The Mummy. The sarcophagus of the Mummy has the words "death is only the beginning" carved on the inside. *'I love the smell of rot' **Based on the line "I love the smell of napalm in the morning" from the film Apocalypse Now *'Join my army of darkness' **Army of Darkness is a horror-comedy film and the third in the Evil Dead series. Several references to Evil Dead have been made through the Kingdom Rush franchise. *'Call of the Haunted' **''Call of the Haunted'' is a magic card from the TCG Yu-Gi-Oh. Playing it allows the player to bring back a fallen monster from their graveyard. Gallery Mortemis_death.gif|"I... am... eternal!" Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Category:Heroes Category:Premium Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes Category:Melee Heroes